Harry aux pays des merveilles
by Miliune
Summary: Harry est tellement doué en potion qu'il doit tester la sienne devant toute la classe. "Mais! ne serait-ce pas Draco qui saute dans un trou ! Suivons le!" HPDM, Fluffly, miaou. OS


**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages sont à J. .

C'est un **Drarry**. Enfin euh…oui. C'est plutôt un Harry qui court après Draco.

OooO

Harry n'était pas, mais alors absolument pas rassuré il regarda le professeur Slughorn se pencher au-dessus de lui et déglutit avec difficulté.

\- Professeur, vous êtes sûr que c'est sans danger ?

\- A vous de me le dire, , c'est votre potion.

Harry se mordit les lèvres : pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il fasse le fier avec le livre de Potion de Snape et terminé sa mixture avant tout le monde… Parce que la potion avait été vraiment amusante à faire, que le résultat attisé énormément sa curiosité qui comme tout le monde le sait est un vilain défaut, mais Harry était de nature curieuse de base, chez lui ce n'était même plus un défaut c'était la définition de sa personne.

Mais voilà : sa curiosité l'avait une fois de plus mis dans la panade. Il était à présent allongé sur le bureau du professeur entouré des quelques Gryffondor et Serpentard qui participaient au cours. Il tourna la tête en direction de ses meilleurs amis. Ron le fixait d'un air désolé et Hermione secouait la tête de déception, derrière eux Neville, les sœurs Parvati, Seamus et Dean attendaient de voir avec impatience le résultat.

Harry redressa la tête pour se rendre compte qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls pressés de voir Harry s'humilier, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Théodore Nott et évidemment Draco Malfoy s'étaient rapproché avec un air moqueur sur le visage, Harry reposa lourdement sa tête sur la table.

\- Bien, Harry, voici votre potion.

Le professeur de potion glissa le liquide sirupeux et mauve dans la bouche d'Harry, qui l'avala en toussant et se redressa pour observer le professeur.

\- Il ne se passe…

Mais avant de finir sa phrase il s'écroula. Il entendit peut-être Hermione s'inquiéter et peut-être le professeur la rassurer et peut-être aussi le rire de Malfoy, tandis qu'une sorte de fumée opaque s'élevait au dessus de sa tête et commençait à faire défiler des images.

* * *

Quand Harry sortit de cours, Hermione et Ron ne le suivirent pas. Il tourna la tête et se rendit compte que la salle était vide. Il avait pourtant été allongé sur cette table, n'est-ce pas ? Il tourna la tête dans tout les sens puis aperçut quelque chose d'inhabituel, du moins assez inhabituel pour être souligné.

-Malfoy ! appelat-il.

Le garçon blond se tourna vers lui puis pivota sur ses talons et partit en courant. Harry jura et se mit à le suivre dans les couloirs vides. Il retrouva Malfoy au milieu de la cour de Poudlard. Là où se trouvait auparavant un puits ne trônait qu'un énorme trou. Il cria de nouveau et le Serpentard sortit une montre de sa poche.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps Potter, je suis en retard ! Très en retard !

Et sur ces mots il se jeta dans le trou, la tête la première. Harry observa longuement le trou puis il entendit une voix l'appeler.

\- Harry tu n'as pas finis tes devoirs !

\- Oh non, gémit-il, plutôt sauter que travailler.

Et il sauta.

Harry tombait, il tombait très rapidement dans un énorme tunnel noir.

-Je vais mourir, assurément, aussi vrai que 1 et 1 font 2, je m'écraserais comme une crêpe au sol !

Il ramena ses jambes contre son torse et ferma les yeux. Ses lunettes commencèrent à s'envoler mais il les rattrapa. Puis, d'un coup sec, sa chute ralentit : il tombait à présent très lentement et le trou se décorait de montres d'horloge, de miroirs, de jeux de cartes et de tasses et théières en tout genre, de toutes formes et de toutes couleurs.

\- Voilà que je flotte maintenant, si je bats des bras, vais-je m'envoler ?

Harry écarta les bras, mais il continuait sa chute, inexorablement il tombait. Puis le trou disparut et doucement il atterrit sur un joli sol en marbre, les deux pieds joints et les bras écarté comme un gymnaste professionnel. Les talons de ses mocassins bleus noués par un joli ruban blanc claquèrent sur le sol. Harry leva les yeux et s'étonna de sa silhouette dans un miroir.

\- Ce ne sont pas mes vêtements !

Le brun portait une redingote bleue sur une chemise blanche, serrée autour de son cou par un énorme nœud blanc, ainsi qu'une culotte bleue et de longs bas blancs. Il s'observa longuement dans la glace, quand soudain il y aperçut le reflet de celui qu'il avait suivi. Il fit une pirouette sur lui-même, courut vers Malefoy et s'arrêta tout net.

\- Ce n'est pas Malfoy, c'est un lapin !

Harry ne se rendait pas compte qu'il parlait à voix haute. Il observa le lapin-Malfoy : ce dernier avait toujours son air arrogant sur le visage, ses superbes cheveux blonds presque blancs et ses yeux gris tempête.

\- Quelle drôle de couleur que le gris tempête…

Mais Malfoy avait aussi à présent de grandes oreilles blanches qui avaient l'air toutes douces. Il portait une jaquette rouge, une culotte moulante blanche et des bas de la même couleur jusqu'aux genoux ses pieds étaient glissés dans deux jolies chaussures rouges, et une petite queue touffue et blanche décorait son postérieur. Le lapin-Malfoy se tourna vers Harry et le regarda avec colère.

\- Potter, je vais être en retard, ne me cause pas de soucis, je suis pressé.

Il sortit une énorme montre à gousset et poussa un cri de surprise.

\- Oh non, en retard, je suis en retard !

Et sur ces mots il bondit vers une porte qu'il claqua en répétant sans cesse qu'il était vraiment très en retard.

\- Il n'a que ce mot là à la bouche, je suis sûre qu'il mijote quelque chose de louche ! Suivons-le !

Harry fit claquer ses talons sur le sol en direction de la porte, mais quand il s'approcha d'elle, il soupira de déception : elle était minuscule. En effet, la petite porte faisait la taille de son mollet. Il se pencha et tenta de l'ouvrir, mais elle ne céda pas. Harry se mit à quatre pattes et observa par le trou de la serrure le lapin-Malfoy qui s'enfuyait.

\- Oh non, je vais le perdre ! Comment faire pour ouvrir cette porte ?

\- Il te faut une clé, je crois.

Harry se tourna vers la voix qui venait de résonner, en face de lui se dessinait un grand sourire, puis de grands yeux marron qui flottaient dans l'air.

\- Je le vois bien qu'il faut une clé ! Où se trouve-t-elle ?

Le sourire s'encadra d'un visage et Harry reconnut Pansy Parkinson. Puis tout son corps apparut : elle avait de longues moustaches en dessous de son nez et des oreilles de chat dans ses cheveux, tout son corps était recouvert d'un vêtement moulant argenté aux rayures vertes et elle avait une énorme queue de chat qui s'agitait dans tout les sens.

\- Peut-être que je le sais, peut-être que je ne le sais pas, ce que je sais en revanche c'est que toi tu ne sais pas !

Son sourire s'étira et Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Est-ce-que tu le sais ou est-ce-que tu ne le sais pas, soit claire Pansy, où peut-être que tu ne sais plus qui tu es ?

\- Je sais qui je suis, je suis Pansy du comté de Chester. Mais toi, est-ce-que tu sais qui tu es ?

\- Oui, je suis Harry du comté de… peu importe, où est cette clé ?

Il sentait que Pansy essayait de le déstabiliser.

\- Tu n'es pas assez attentif, Alice du conté de peu importe.

Et Pansy disparut.

\- Quelle peste ce chat, me voilà bien embêté ! Peut-être que je pourrais remonter par ce trou, mais… et si ce lapin était en retard pour quelque chose d'important et que je ratais ce quelque chose d'important ?! Cette porte est la voie logique à emprunter !

Harry distingua alors une petite table sur laquelle était posée une clé. Il la prit immédiatement et se glissa vers la porte pour l'ouvrir.

\- Même si je l'ouvre, je ne pourrais y passer que ma tête et je crois bien que resterais bloqué.

Harry laissa la clé sur la serrure.

\- Je ferais mieux de la laisser là : après tout, une clé et une serrure, ça ne se sépare pas.

Il inspecta la pièce, puis de nouveau la table et vit sur celle-ci était aussi posée une petite fiole. Harry s'en empara et lut « buvez-moi ».

\- C'est dangereux de boire quelque chose que l'on ne connait pas ! Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas écrit « poison » ou « pas poison » ? Ça m'aiderait beaucoup plus. Harry ouvrit le flacon et une douce odeur de madeleine en sortit. Il but d'une traite le liquide. Tout d'un coup, il se sentit fondre : la table devenait plus grande et la fiole plus lourde, et il lui semblait qu'il tombait de nouveau. Mais quand il vit que la porte était à sa hauteur, un immense sourire se plaqua sur son visage.

\- Me voilà à la bonne taille pour cette porte, mais j'ai perdu ma taille normale… Ou peut-être qu'ici c'est la taille normale ? Je me le demanderais plus tard, j'ai un lapin à attraper.

Harry ouvrit la porte et tomba dans une autre pièce. Il avança d'un pas pressé et ouvrit une autre porte. Il se trouvait à présent dans une plus grande salle au bout de laquelle il aperçut le lapin qui enfilait un gant devant un miroir. A mesure qu'Harry avançait vers lui, il se sentait de nouveau changer.

\- Que se passe t-il, n'ai-je pas bu la potion ? Je redeviens grand ! Vite, il faut que tu te presses, Harry !

Draco se retourna, l'air horrifié en voyant l'immense Harry qui commençait à prendre toute la place.

\- Que fais-tu Potter, tu vas détruire ma maison et me mettre en retard !

\- En retard, tu l'es déjà Malfoy, dis-moi ce qui te presse tant !

\- Ne le sais-tu donc pas ? Eh bien reste dans ton ignorance, mais ne casse pas toute ma maison !

Et Draco s'enfuit en courant, son énorme montre dans les bras. Harry le regarda partir.

\- Si, je sais, je sais plein de choses, je sais compter et je connais les lettres de l'alphabet. Je sais même un poème :

 _Maître renard sur un arbre perché_

 _Tenait en son bec un plumage,_

 _Maitre corbeau par l'odeur alléché_

 _Lui tint à peu prés ce fromage_

\- Mince, je ne sais plus la suite, je ne sais plus rien ! Et le pire c'est que je grandis encore : je vais me cogner la tête et avoir mal ! Je resterais coincé ici pour toujours, et des lézards lècheront mes os.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Harry s'était mis à pleurer. De grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il pleurait tant et tant que l'eau de ses larmes commençait à former une petite flaque à ses pieds, puis une marre, puis un lac, puis la mer.

\- Je vais me noyer dans mes propres larmes ! Et il pleura de plus belle.

\- Arrête ça, arrête ça ! Criait une petite voix.

Harry cessa de pleurer et son étonnement fut grand en voyant Kréature flotter sur un cookie et passer devant lui.

-Tu veux nous tuer, c'est ça ?!

\- Ce n'était pas mon intention. Est-ce que tu peux m'aider ? Comment dois-je faire pour redevenir petit ?

\- Tu sais nager ?

\- Je crois, je ne sais plus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais alors !? Tu es inutile si tu ne sais rien.

Kréature s'agrippait de toutes ses forces au cookie et Harry put lire sur le gâteau « mangez-moi »

\- Donne-moi un bout de ton gâteau.

\- Ce n'est pas un gâteau, c'est un bateau.

\- C'est du pareil au même.

\- Si tu nous fais sortir de là, je te le donnerai.

Harry regarda autour de lui : il baignait dans ses larmes mais aperçut les grandes fenêtres de la salle.

\- Si je casse les fenêtres, nous serons sauvé, cela est certain, mais il est évident que le lapin sera très en colère.

\- Tu veux ce bateau, oui ou non ?

Harry releva un de ses pieds dans l'eau salée et frappa contre une fenêtre. Il la brisa et immédiatement l'eau s'en écoula. Kréature et son gâteau tournèrent sur eux même, pris dans un tourbillon. Harry cassa une autre fenêtre de son autre pied. Il constata qu'il ne pouvait plus apercevoir ses chaussures qui étaient coincées à l'extérieur de la maison.

\- Vous voilà bien loin de moi, mes pieds ! Je ne pourrai plus m'occuper de vous ! Je devrai vous envoyer des lettres par hiboux pour communiquer ! Combien de temps cela prendra, je me le demande.

Harry baissa les yeux et vit Kréature qui se secouait sur le sol ferme. Soudain, des voix se firent entendre au dehors.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela, par mes oreilles, par ma montre et mes moustaches !

\- Voilà deux pieds, Maître, dit une voix.

\- Je le vois bien que ce sont deux pieds, mais que font-ils là ! Sortez-les de chez moi !

\- Si il y a des pieds, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas seuls : il y a des jambes aussi et sûrement un corps au bout, dit une autre voix.

\- Mon père entendra parler de ça !

Un long silence s'installa. Harry posa ses yeux sur Kréature qui tenait jalousement son bateau entre ses jambes.

\- Tu as promis de me le donner !

\- Je t'ai dit que je te le donnerais si tu nous faisais sortir d'ici, pas si tu faisais sortir l'eau d'ici ! Et puis, de toute façon, je ne peux pas sortir.

\- Ça n'a pas de sens : si tu ne peux pas sortir, pourquoi demander à sortir ?

\- Trouve une solution et tu auras ce cadeau.

\- Ce gâteau.

\- Ce bateau.

\- Ce fardeau.

Harry jeta des coups d'œil dans la pièce et aperçut quelque chose : un petit gant. Il sut à qui il appartenait. Et, du bout des ongles, il s'en empara.

\- Je t'offre ça en échange.

Il lui tendit le gant. Kréature s'en saisit rapidement, puis dans un « pop » sonore disparut en laissant tomber le cookie.

\- Comme c'est bizarre, il n'a pas fait d'histoire… Peut-être que je ne devrais pas croquer dedans, après tout un elfe a posé ses pieds dessus.

\- Que faut-il faire, maître ? dit une voix.

\- Mettez-y le feu !

\- Piquez les pieds avec des aiguilles ! dit une autre voix.

Harry sentit alors des picotements contre ses chevilles et s'agita.

\- Qu'ils cessent, ou ils finiront par me blesser.

Une piqure plus douloureuse le convainquit de croquer dans le gâteau et de nouveau il s'enfonça sur lui-même.

\- Ça fonctionne, maître, les pieds s'en vont.

Harry se retrouva sur les fesses, trempé et furieux.

\- Parfait, parce que je suis vraiment très en retard, maintenant.

Le brun se redressa et courut vers une fenêtre, juste à temps pour voir Drago qui s'enfuyait de nouveau vers une forêt. Harry enjamba la fenêtre et lui courut après mais se retrouva vite perdu dans les bois. Une drôle d'odeur se fit alors sentir.

\- Mhh, ça sent la cannelle et la pomme.

Il s'avança et tomba sur un énorme champignon, plus grand que lui et couvert de feuilles. Harry en fit le tour puis, après l'avoir inspecté sous toutes ses formes, se dit qu'il ferait bien de regarder au-dessus. Il s'éloigna et écarquilla les yeux face à l'immense chenille bleue qui se trouvait sur le champignon.

Elle fumait au narguilé et recrachait une épaisse fumée blanche et odorante. Harry reconnut le visage de Severus Snape qui pinçait de ses lèvres fines le bout du tuyau et exhalait la fumée par le nez.

\- Il ressemble à un dragon, murmura t-il pour lui-même.

La chenille-Snape sembla alors enfin le remarquer et se tortilla un peu.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? dit-il d'une voix basse et trainante.

\- Je suis Alice…je veux dire, Harry !

\- Mhh…Alice ou Harry ?

\- Je suis Harry, mais c'est dur à dire parce que je ne suis pas vraiment Harry, je ne porte pas les mêmes vêtements que je porte d'habitude.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda la chenille d'un ton sévère.

\- Eh bien je ne sais pas moi-même. Je ne pourrais pas l'expliquer plus clairement.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas ?

\- Non, je pense que je suis Harry, comprenez-vous ?

\- Non, je suis une chenille, je deviendrai chrysalide et enfin papillon, j'aurai changé d'habits mais je serai toujours moi.

\- Mais qui êtes-vous au juste?

-Moi je sais qui je suis, c'est vous qui ne savez pas, êtes-vous Alice ?

-Je ne suis pas Alice ! dit Harry avec colère.

-Quels sont ces vêtements alors ?

Harry regarda ses vêtements : il n'avait plus de culotte mais une robe bleue bouffante. Il poussa un petit cri.

\- Je suis Harry !

Tout en répétant ces mots, il retira sa robe pour se retrouver en boxer bleu.

\- Si vous le dites.

\- Je le dis. Si vous ne voulez pas me donner votre nom, dites-moi au moins comment partir d'ici.

\- Vous n'êtes déjà plus là, Alice.

Et la chenille souffla toute sa fumée dans le visage d'Harry qui se retrouva de nouveau seul et en boxer…

\- Au moins, je ne suis pas nu.

Il regarda autour de lui et se rendit compte qu'il était dans un lieu inconnu.

\- Eh bien c'est la meilleure, n'est-ce pas là ton pire défaut que d'être trop curieux ? Te voilà à nouveau perdu ! Peut-être devrais-je retourner sur mes pas.

Harry, l'air soudainement pensif, se frotta le front.

\- J'ai l'impression de connaître cette histoire !

\- Quelle histoire ? Tu connais des histoires ?

Harry sursauta : l'immense sourire de Pansy s'étirait en face de ses yeux, puis tout son corps apparut, à l'envers, flottant dans les airs. Elle se dandinait comme un serpent.

\- Tu n'es pas dans le bon sens.

\- Je suis dans mon sens, ou peut-être que c'est toi qui est dans le mauvais sens.

\- Ce que tu dis n'a pas de sens, c'est absurde.

\- C'est toi qui es absurde.

\- Pourquoi ça serait moi l'absurde ?

\- Parce que tout le monde est fou, ici, Alice, mais de nous tous, c'est toi le plus fou.

\- Je ne suis pas fou, c'est toi qui dis n'importe quoi !

-Et toi, tu essaies de dire quoi ?

\- Que c'est absurde ! Dis-moi plutôt ou je dois aller.

Pansy posa ses doigts sous son menton, puis d'un doigt pointa une direction.

\- Par là.

Et de son autre main pointa une autre direction.

\- Ou peut-être par là.

\- Tu ne le sais pas !

\- Tu ne m'as pas dit où tu voulais te rendre.

Harry se mordit la lèvre face à cette erreur.

\- C'est vrai, où dois-je me rendre… Je sais ! Où va le lapin blanc ?

-Tu suis le lapin blanc, mmhh.

Pansy flotta vers lui et se colla contre son épaule lascivement ses lèvres glissèrent contre sa joue et elle entoura Harry de ses bras.

\- Le lapin blanc va…

Mais un énorme « bong » interrompit la phrase de Pansy.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! S'étonna Harry.

\- C'est l'heure du thé !

\- C'est vrai ! Mais il faut le boire alors.

Harry ne remarqua pas que Pansy avait disparu et courut vers le bruit de l'horloge. Il se retrouva alors dans une clairière où une très grande table avait été dressée et sur laquelle plein de tasses, de confitures, d'assiettes et tout un tas de théière s'empilaient les unes sur les autres. Il s'avança prudemment et reconnut Dumbledore en bout de table, et sur sa tête le choixpeau. Il y avait aussi Fumseck qui marchait sur la nappe et plongeait son bec dans toutes les tasses en rigolant. En face de lui s'agitait le professeur Flitwick dont les mains faisaient trembler la tasse qu'il tenait et dans laquelle Dumbledore versait un liquide fumant. Plus Harry avançait, plus il se rendait compte qu'il était petit par rapport à eux.

\- Zut, j'ai la taille d'une souris, je ne pourrais pas leur parler : ils m'entendront juste couiner comme un petit animal… Il faut que je grandisse si je veux être vu.

Harry courut vers eux et se retrouva sous la table. Les trois personnages s'agitaient, rigolaient et frappaient dans leurs main. Harry écouta leur conversation.

\- Point trop n'en faut !

\- Ajouter du sucre !

\- C'est blasphème !

\- Creua, creua !

Harry vit des miettes de gâteau tomber de la table et il se jeta dessus.

\- Inutile de réfléchir, si je deviens plus petit, je disparais, c'est sûr ! Je ne peux pas devenir plus petit encore.

Harry mordit dans le biscuit et voilà qu'il quittait le sol. Sa tête se cogna contre la table. Il avança d'un pas et constata qu'il avait repris une taille normale.

\- C'est parfait ! dit-il.

\- Nous avons un invité ! s'écria Dumbledore.

\- Asseyez-vous Harry ! s'exclama Flitwick.

\- Enfin, je suis Harry.

\- Pourquoi, vous pensiez être qui ?

\- Personne d'autre.

Harry n'avait aucune envie de repartir dans ce débat. Il s'assit sur une chaise et Fumseck jeta de son bec une tasse qu'Harry reçut sur le torse.

-Vous êtes pile à l'heure pour le thé.

-Et quelle heure est-il ?

-Eh bien il est l'heure du thé, pardi.

-Oui, mais cette heure, quelle est-elle ?

-Il n'y a pas d'heure pour le thé !

-Mais vous venez de dire que c'était pile l'heure du thé !

-Oui oui, buvez !

Flitwick monta sur la table et versa du thé dans la tasse d'Harry. Mais le thé se déversa sur la nappe, la tasse étant trouée. Harry la porta à ses lèvres et fit semblant de boire.

\- Avez-vous vu passer un Lapin blanc ?

\- Creua ! fit Fumseck.

\- Il est passé, oui, mais il était…

\- En retard ! Oui, c'est lui, où allait-il ?

\- Moi je sais, moi je sais ! tonna le professeur qui versait une tonne de sucre dans sa tasse.

\- Dites-moi alors.

\- Il va au mariage !

\- Au mariage ?

\- Oui, c'est bien cela.

\- Et ce mariage, il a lieu à quelle heure ?

\- A l'heure du thé, c'est une évidence !

Harry grogna et descendit de sa chaise.

\- Ce ne sont pas eux qui vont m'aider.

Harry passa à coté de Dumbledore quand quelqu'un le siffla. Il regarda le directeur puis le choixpeau qui lui souriait.

\- Pour aller à un mariage, il faut soit être la mariée, soit être invité.

\- Je n'ai pas reçut d'invitation !

\- Pas d'invitation, pas de mariage.

Le choixpeau rigola et Harry partit, furieux. Il marcha longtemps, très longtemps, quand soudain il entendit des hurlements. Attiré par le bruit, il se pressa vers son origine et se retrouva devant une maison qui tenait debout par on ne sait quel miracle. Un énorme hibou frôla son visage et posa une lettre dans ses mains.

\- Une lettre de la reine, merci de la restituer en main propre.

\- Mais je ne vis pas ici, dit Harry.

\- Hors de question que je rentre dans cette maison j'y laisserai mes plumes.

Harry prit la lettre et se dirigea vers la maison où les hurlements se faisaient plus puissants et perçants. Il frappa, une fois, puis deux et quand il se rendit compte qu'on ne l'entendrait jamais il poussa la porte. Harry remarqua sept berceaux. Il se pencha sur eux et constata que six d'entre eux étaient occupés par des têtes rousses qui pleuraient en s'égosillant. Il releva la tête et vit Molly Weasley qui s'activait à verser du poivre dans une marmite, tenant le septième bébé hurlant sur son épaule.

\- Porc ! Porc ! Criait-elle.

Harry s'approcha et aperçut au-dessus d'elle, sur une étagère, Pansy qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

\- Que fais-tu ici, tu n'es pas là pour prendre le thé ? Et comment fais-tu pour supporte ce bruit ?

\- Je ne l'entends pas, ou bien je ne l'entends plus.

Molly se tourna vivement vers Harry, le visage rouge de colère.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!

\- C'est une lettre pour vous.

La mère laissa tomber le poivrier dans la soupe et s'empara de la lettre. Elle l'ouvrit avec force et une beuglante en sortit, couvrant le bruit des pleurs.

-VOUS ETES PRESENTEMENT INVITE PAR LA REINE POUR UNE PARTIE D'ECHEC GRANDEUR NATURE.

-Quelle idiote, cette reine, je ne peux pas sortir, mon mari est devenu un porc !

Elle remit violement la lettre dans les mains d'Harry.

\- Vas-y à ma place, jeune homme, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer.

Harry bredouilla :

\- Je ne peux pas, je cherche un lapin blanc.

Mais Molly ne l'écoutait plus. Harry sortit de la maison en râlant, mais quand il se trouva dehors il se retrouva nez à nez avec deux têtes rousses. Les deux jeunes hommes, habillés comme des princes, firent un sourire charmant à Harry.

\- Je suis Fred. Je suis George, dirent-ils d'une même voix.

Ils s'avancèrent vers Harry, et chacun d'eux entoura un de ses bras. Fred ou George s'empara de la lettre.

\- Il faut être accompagné…

\- …par un cavalier…

\- …ou une cavalière.

\- Veux-tu être ma cavalière ? Veux-tu être mon cavalier ? tonnèrent-ils tout les deux avec un grand sourire.

\- Je ne veux être le ou la cavalière de qui que ce soit, je dois trouver le lapin blanc.

\- Pourquoi chercher un lapin…

\- …quand tu peux avoir deux belettes.

\- Il fera un parfait cavalier avec ce boxer !

\- Il fera une parfaite cavalière avec ces longs cheveux !

Harry sursauta. Quels cheveux !? Il passa sa main derrière sa tête et se rendit compte que ses cheveux avaient poussés et lui tombaient sûrement dans le dos.

\- Je ne suis pas Alice, je suis Harry !

\- Alice est un joli prénom.

\- Harry est un joli prénom.

Les deux rouquins ne le lâchaient pas.

\- Je connais cette histoire je l'ai lue enfant, mais je ne suis pas Alice aux pays de merveilles.

\- Oh, tu es peut-être Harry aux pays des merveilles.

\- Ou alors Alice à l'école des sorciers.

\- Ce que vous dites n'a pas de sens ! Je dois me rendre au mariage !

\- Tu veux m'épouser ?! dirent les deux hommes en même temps.

\- J'en serais ravis Alice. J'en serais ravis Harry. Il y a justement un mariage au château de la reine, continuèrent-ils.

\- Non, je ne veux pas me marier, je veux savoir où est le lapin blanc qui doit forcément mijoter quelque chose de pas net !

\- Il faut que tu voies la Reine, elle sait tout…

\- …c'est son surnom d'ailleurs, la Reine-je-sais-tout.

\- Avec son Roi qui ne sait rien, rigolèrent-ils en même temps.

\- Suis-nous, Alice. Suis-nous, Harry.

Les jumeaux prirent la main d'Harry et ils s'envolèrent tout les trois sur un balai. Ils atterrirent bientôt sur un échiquier géant. Quand Harry y posa ses pieds, il vit une immense foule de gens serrés les uns contre les autres, entourés de plein de grandes cartes toutes marqué de cœurs.

\- Voilà l'armé de la Reine, dirent les jumeaux.

-Qu'on leur coupe la tête !

\- …Et voilà la Reine, reprirent-ils.

Harry se mit sur la pointe des pieds. Il aperçut Hermione, dans une énorme robe rouge en forme de cœur, assise sur un immense trône, et sur un plus petit Ron qui rentrait sa tête dans ses épaules. Harry s'approcha d'eux et une tête de citrouille tomba à ses pieds.

\- Cette tête est tombée trop vite, je trouve !

\- Elle a fait une jolie chute cependant.

\- Il est vrai.

Harry s'approcha d'eux.

\- Puis-je avoir une audience avec la Reine-je-sais-tout ?

Hermione le regarda et agita son pied qui ne touchait pas le sol.

\- Je veux bien, mais en échange il me faut une tête.

\- Je vous en donnerai une, je le promets !

\- Bien, que désires-tu ?

\- Je voudrais savoir ou se trouve le lapin blanc !

\- On lui a coupé la tête.

Harry sursauta.

\- Impossible !

\- Du moins, c'est ce qui arrivera bientôt.

-Comment ça ?

\- Il a été capturé par le Jabberwocky.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il va à un mariage.

\- C'est une raison idiote.

\- Elle ne l'est pas pour lui.

\- Que dois-je faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Mais vous savez tout.

\- Je sais que je ne sais pas.

\- Où est le Jabberwocky ?

Hermione pointa son doigt au bout de l'échiquier où il vit un énorme monstre au long cou se tordre dans tout les sens et rugir. Si Harry regardait bien, il pouvait reconnaitre Voldemort. Entre ses griffes s'agitait Draco Malfoy.

\- Que vais-je faire ? Ce serpent est énorme, mais il empêche Malfoy d'aller à ce mariage. Le pauvre, peut-être que c'est lui qui a les alliances, se fera t-il gronder s'il ne les apporte pas ? Voilà qui va le mettre encore plus en retard !

Harry s'avança sur les dalles en direction du monstre et toute la foule retint son souffle.

\- Attend Harry ! Il va te falloir ça !

Dumbledore courait vers lui, tasse de thé et théière à la main, le choixpeau s'agitant au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Vous pensez qu'il aime le thé ?

-Prenez mon choixpeau.

Harry prit le choixpeau et celui-ci ouvrit sa bouche de tissus.

\- Il vous faudra l'épée Vorpaline de Godrick Gryffondor ! Fouillez-moi.

Harry obéit. Il plongea sa main dans le choixpeau et attrapa l'épée. Il la sortit et, derrière lui, la foule l'acclama.

Harry avança sur le terrain de jeu, cheveux aux vents, en boxer, le regard franc et l'épée à la main.

\- Une fois n'est pas coutume, je vais sauver Draco ! J'espère bien qu'après ça, il quittera l'équipe de Quidditch.

Draco s'agitait, mais quand il vit Harry, il fit la moue.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi Potter, je me débrouille très bien tout seul, je suis à deux doigts de lui coller une raclée ! Ne me met pas plus en retard que je ne le suis déjà.

\- Comme tu voudras, Draco.

Harry pivota sur ses talons pendant que Voldemort le Jabberwocky amenait Draco vers sa bouche vorace.

\- Potter ! Sale peureux, tu fuis face à l'adversité ! J'en étais sûr, tu ne mérite absolument pas que je t'offre ma pomme !

Harry soupira.

\- Soit, Malfoy, mais je le fais pour la mariée, pas pour toi.

Sur ces mots, Harry courut vers le monstre. Il serra le pommeau de l'épée dans ses mains et d'un bond incroyable sauta vers la bête qui siffla.

\- Ssssshhhh, sssssssss…

D'un coup net, l'épée trancha la tête, et dans un parfait salto retourné avant Harry retomba, un genou à terre et ses bras tendus avec l'épée comme un véritable chevalier des temps modernes en boxer, le vent soufflant toujours dans ses longs cheveux bruns et sa redingote. Derrière lui, tout son public l'acclamait en hurlant des « Alice » en chœur. A coté de lui, Draco tomba avec moins de grâce. Harry se dirigea vers lui et tendit sa main.

\- Tu as eu peur, Lapin ?

\- Tu rêves, Potter !

Draco se redressa tout seul et sortit sa montre en grimaçant.

\- Je ne te remercie pas parce que tu m'as mis en retard !

Et, sur ces mots, il détala comme un lapin.

\- Au moins il assistera à son mariage.

Il se tourna et vit Hermione qui ramassait la tête du monstre.

\- C'est une jolie tête, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ?

\- Comment ça qu'est-ce que je fais encore là ?

\- Le mariage va bientôt commencer.

\- Je ne suis pas invité ?

\- Tout le monde est invité !

Harry vit que la foule avait disparu et entendit des cloches qui annonçaient la cérémonie en une mélodie merveilleuse. Harry se mit à courir comme un fou, grimpa des escaliers blancs et arriva dans une cour en haut du château, ou tous les invités étaient déjà assis sur de jolies chaises. Il était maintenant au bout de l'allée, entre les sièges, devant un tapis rouge qui menait au marié. Celui-ci était de dos. D'un œil, il chercha où il pouvait s'asseoir quand quelqu'un le prit par le bras. Sirius Black était somptueux dans son costume noir et son chapeau haut de forme. Harry lui sourit.

\- C'est donc ton mariage !

\- Pas le mien, Harry.

Et Sirius l'entraîna sur le tapis. Harry remarqua qu'il ne portait maintenant plus son boxer mais un pantalon blanc : en fait tous ses vêtements étaient devenus blanc. Sirius l'amena devant l'autel, à côté de l'autre personne. Devant eux se tenait Severus avec ses grandes ailes de papillon bleu.

\- Tu es en retard, Potter, souffla le marié.

\- Un magicien n'est jamais en retard.

Harry se tourna vers Draco, et celui-ci l'enlaça pour l'embrasser sous les acclamations et la joie des invités.

Severus soupira.

\- Je n'ai même pas dit que vous pouviez embrasser le marié.

Mais avant que Draco n'ajoute autre chose, un trou s'ouvrit sous les pieds d'Harry et il tomba.

* * *

Quand Harry Potter se réveilla, il avait l'impression d'avoir dormi une nuit entière. Mais en ouvrant les yeux il constata qu'il se trouvait toujours dans la salle de classe. Les yeux ronds de tous ses amis le mirent mal à l'aise.

\- Ça ressemblait à quoi ? dit-il, la bouche pâteuse.

Ron ouvrait et fermait la sienne comme un poisson, Hermione était rouge et en fait tout les Gryffondor détournaient le regard. Harry constata que les Serpentards n'en menaient pas large non plus, seule Pansy souriait avec bonheur. Il jeta un œil à Drago qui cachait son visage avec sa main. Harry crut alors qu'il avait fait un rêve érotique ou quelque chose de la sorte pourtant il était sûr d'avoir lu que si la potion était parfaitement exécutée, les rêves qu'il dévoilerait seraient légers et amusants. Mais il n'était à présent plus sûr de ce que ses camarades avaient pu voir.

\- C'était si terrible ?

Le professeur de potion toussa.

\- Non, c'était vraiment très concluant, un excellent travail pour cette potion de rêve éveillé. Je laisserai à vos amis le soin de vous raconter ce qu'ils ont vu. Bien, le cours est terminé, à demain.

Harry se releva et interrogea Ron et Hermione du regard tandis que la classe se vidait dans des murmures gênés.

\- Harry, ton rêve était vraiment trop bizarre.

\- C'est le propre des rêves.

\- Ce que veut dire Ron…

Mais Hermione ne finit pas sa phrase.

-Potter.

Harry regarda Draco et soupira, s'attendant à une de ses fameuses répliques acerbe. Celui-ci s'approcha de lui et attrapa sa cravate.

-Malf…

Mais ses mots furent coupés par le baiser du blond, il glissa sa langue entre les lèvres d'Harry et vint caresser celle du brun qui avait gardé des yeux grands ouverts. Quand le baiser cessa, Draco se lécha les lèvres.

\- Je suis toujours à l'heure à mes rendez-vous, j'espère que tu le seras aussi.

Il lâcha sa cravate et partit suivi de sa bande qui rigolait, laissant Harry rouge de honte, bafouillant et extrêmement excité.

\- Je ne comprends rien…

 **FIN.**


End file.
